Lullaby
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fleur can't seem to get baby Victoire to stop crying. Will a suggestion from her mother-in-law help her? Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, and Hogwarts Norther Winter Funfair's Decorating the Christmas Tree on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Decorating the Christmas Tree on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Christmas Eve Boxes I wrote for (Stage 8) You blanket is: An old but reliable blanket you've had since you were a baby and the prompt was to write about new parents. For Big Dinner Bash I wrote for Trifles action prompt of singing. For Decorating the Christmas Tree I wrote for Angel Tree Topper's character prompt of Fleur Delacour. I hope you all enjoy this little bit of fluff called Lullaby.**

Tears streamed down Fleur Wealsey's face as she stared down at her newborn daughter in her cradle. The girl's face was a bright shade of red from crying and screaming most of the day and not for the first time in a while Fleur wished her mother was here to tell her what to do. Or even her mother-in-law for that matter.

"Why won't you stop crying?" she asked Victoire in a sobbing voice as she picked the child up hoping that being held would quite the child down a little bit.

Victoire quieted for a minute before the banging of the downstairs door had the child screaming again. The flailed her little fists at her mother as both mother and child cried and cried.

"Fleur," Bill's voice called out from the first floor, "I'm home early."

Fleur had never been more happier to hear another human's voice in her entire life. Maybe Victoire would quiet down her father if he held her for a little bit. She looked down at the face of her sweet daughter who had hadn't stopped crying since earlier this morning. Hearing footsteps on the stairs she tried her best dry her eyes while not disturbing Victoire further.

"Honey, is everything alright?" asked Bill from the doorway.

"I can't get Victoire to stop crying," Fleur sobbed as she watched her daughter screaming her head off. She looked up at Bill tears flowing down her face in almost sheets. "What kind of mother can't get her own child to stop crying?"

Bill walked over and put his arms around both of his girls. "You are a good mother, Fleur," he told her kissing her forehead. "Here let me take her and give you a break for a minute. Okay?"

Fleur nodded and gently handing Victorie over to her father she walked to the door. She could hear Bill murmuring gently to Victoire but nothing he seemed to be saying seemed to calm the baby girl down. "I'll go make us dinner," she told Bill who smiled at her in answer.

"I'll see if I can stop Vic from crying," Bill told her.

Walking down the stairs she heard a knock on the door. Wondering who could be coming to call at this time of night Fleur opened door hoping it wasn't a nearby neighbor complaining about the noise. She was surprised to find her mother-in-law standing on the doorstep with a bowl of something that smell quite delicious.

"I figured you and Bill might need some help with food," Molly Weasley told her daughter-in-law taking in the younger woman's tear stained faced and ragged appearance. "Is everything alright, dear?"

Fleur broke down yet again. Not only could she not get her daughter to stop crying but her mother-in-law didn't think she could keep the three of them fed either. Could she do anything right in anyone's mind?

"What's wrong, Fleur?" Molly asked in concern as he daughter-in-law broke down in front of her. She placed the bowl of chicken soup on the table and brought the younger woman into her arms. She'd never seen Fleur cry like this before.

"I can't get Victoire to stop crying," Fleur admitted quietly.

"Is that all?"

Fleur seemed shocked that her mother-in-law was down playing this problem. Shouldn't she be trying convince Fleur that the problem was something trivial? Like the baby slept wrong or didn't sleep long enough or something like that.

"Yes. That's all. She won't stop crying and I'm afraid she'll hurt herself."

"Don't you worry. All first time parents go through something like this. It's not the end of the world. You just have to find the thing that works for you." Molly chuckled a little bit. "When Bill was first born he had a spell that's much like what your going through with Victoire."

"He did?"

"Yes he did. And I was much the same way you are right now. I thought I was doing everything wrong and that Bill would negatively effected by what I was doing. Then my mother-in-law sat me down and told me that I should try singing to Bill. She promised that would stop him from crying. So I tried her suggestion."

"And it worked?"

"No. I'm horrible singer. Poor thing looked horrified as he continued to cry his little eyes out. But then I figured I tried the next thing that kids liked which as I remembered was being told bed time stories. That actually seemed to work. He quieted right down and seemed to be listening to every single word."

"Really?"

Molly nodded. "You just have to figure out what works for you and Victoire. It'll be a trial and error process but you'll find the right things eventually," the older woman told Fleur. "I figured you'd be a little frazzled with the new baby so I brought over some extra chicken soup for you and Bill." She indicated the bowl on the table. "I'll just be going then."

Fleur watched as Molly let herself out. Why hadn't she thought to write to her mother-in-law to begin with? She seemed to have the right answer ready to go. Walking back up the stairs Fleur was determined that she'd used the advice she was given.

"Come on, kiddo," Bill was saying gently. "You can't keep crying all day."

"Let me try something," Fleur said as she gently picked the baby up from her father's arms. She gently cradled the child in her arms singing one of the old French lullabies that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child.

For while nothing happened but as Fleur continued to sing Victoire's hazel eyes looked up at her mother. The crying had stopped for the first time since they'd woken up that day and Fleur mentally kicks herself for not thinking of this sooner.

"Who was at the door?" Bill asked holding Fleur from behind.

"A life saving angel sent from heaven," Fleur told him with a quiet laugh as Victoire closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Mom?"

Fleur nodded as she put Victorie in the bassinet and lead Bill downstairs to their dinner of chicken soup. For the first time in a while she was happy to have quiet in the house.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Lullaby.**


End file.
